Blue Mountains
Nation Information Blue Mountains is a very large and older nation at 135 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Hinduism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Blue Mountains work diligently to produce Rubber and Gems as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Blue Mountains will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Blue Mountains has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Blue Mountains allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Blue Mountains believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Blue Mountains will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Military Third Great War As of the 21st March 2007, the Entire Blue Mountains Armed Forces are on DEFCON 1, in anticipation of possible hostile action due to the '3rd Great War', which began with NPO, GGA, MDC, and >_< declaring war on GATO. On the 24th March 2007, the size of the military was drastically increased. More fighters were purchased, troop numbers were increased, and the first tanks, bombers an cruise missiles were purchased. Also on the 21st of March, the Blue Mountains made a declaration of war, against the GOONS nation of Jigoku. This was in response to Jigoku's attacks on ODN/Citrus Brigade member Nickograd. In the first military action ever taken by Blue Mountains units; Cruise missiles were immediately launched at Jigoku, destroying 20 infrastructure. This was followed up with 2 bombing rune, destroying a further 20 infrastructure, and also destroying all remaining enemy fighters. Following the bombing run, Blue Mountains ground forces conducted a Planned Ground Attack, resulting in 751 enemy casualties, and 750 Blue Mountains casualties. The attack also resulted in 3,566 Euro being looted from Jigoku. Enemy forces responded, first with their own cruise missile strikes, taking out 20 BM infrastructure. This was followed up with 2 unsuccessful bombing runs, which lead to no damage to the Blue Mountains, and with the RBMAF shooting down 3 enemy bombers. Prior to Third Great War Prior to the 24th March 2007,the Blue Mountains had never been involved in any wars whatsoever, and had never lost any troops in combat. The only time prior to March 2007 when the military had been put on DEFCON 1, was at the period of heightened tensions around The Second Great War, however since the ODN remained neutral, Blue Mountains forces never saw combat in The Second Great War. During early 2007,the Royal Blue Mountains Air force undertook a program of upgrading its ageing ww2, and Korean war era aircraft, to newer designs such as the F-15,and the F-35. This program went side by side with increasing the Blue Mountain's Infrastructure, and technology levels. ODN Military The Blue Mountains is a member of the ODN military. In the past it was a member of the "fighting fifth", however it was transferred to "The Citrus Brigade", in ODN unit reshuffles in early 2007. Category: NationsCategory:Member of Orange Defense Network Category: Orange team